


So short!

by stahp_imtired



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, im not high i swear, oh boi, sellen fans were you at?!, swearing ig, this is disastrous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahp_imtired/pseuds/stahp_imtired
Summary: Who would've thought Serim would find someone so short?
Relationships: Park Serim/Allen Ma, slight Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140





	So short!

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think i was sane when i wrote this
> 
> also sellen because that tag be lackin

"So, hyung!"

"Nope." Serim stood up, even though he literally sat down 20 seconds ago.

"Where do you think you're going?" Woobin grabbed the eldest by the hem of his shirt to pull him back down to his seat. "Respect your youngers, Jungmo didn't do anything wrong."

"You know, y'all give me some headaches."

"Rude." Jungmo pouted, crossing his arms. "I only said, like, 2 words."

"Is hyung really a word?" Wonjin butted in but his focus was still on his phone.

The five others stared back at him with the most unenthusiastic faces ever. Another regular day for them at their college.

Serim gained (unfortunately if you asked him) some friends during his second year of college. The first person he became friends with was Woobin, the kinda scary but also cute kid in his first year. Some privileged boy was having a go at Woobin for reasons unknown and Serim just happened to be walking in their direction at the moment. Everyone knew Serim for being stupidly strong so the boy instantly fled the scene when Serim cleared his throat.

Next person up was Jungmo, one of Woobin's friends. Three grew into eight in a matter of months. Minhee, Wonjin and Hyeongjun were added to the mix were they were in high school before they joined the college. Then Hyeongjun mentioned once that he had some connections with two people that were still in high school. So, they guys thought it was a great idea to meet them as soon as possible! Poor Taeyoung and Seongmin were confused for the first two weeks.

The entire eight could only really hang out during the weekends were the maknaes weren't studying for an upcoming exam or had homework to do. They couldn't do it often

"Of course not, Wonjin!" Serim grinned, lapping his hands over one another. "Not like you say that every other second."

"Yeah, but you never use it."

Minhee snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. "I feel your pain, Serim-hyung."

"I see where the headaches are coming from!" Hyeongjun laughed hysterically while clapping.

"Don't act like you're not the cause of some of them, Jun." Serim deadpanned.

"What do you mean, hyung? I'm only an innocent child." There's Hyeongjun's infamous puppy eyes and flower pose.

Jungmo snapped his fingers together, cutting off their conversation. He beamed at getting the attention he wanted from the beginning. "Thank you. So, as I was saying-!"

"I'm gonna get a few snacks from the store close by. I'll get some for all of you. See ya!" The oldest smiled, picking himself up and skipping over to the nearest exit. He could hear Jungmo complaining to Minhee at how he was always getting 'furiously bullied' all the time.

Serim was pretty sure none of them were sane but they, despite being lunatics at times, were fun to be around.

The boy wasn't lying when he said that he was going to get food. He actually found himself in the nearest store he could find a few minutes later. Thankfully, it was nearly empty so he didn't have to worry about having to socialize too much.

After he got everything he wanted (including a couple of things for the rest, as promised), Serim dropped them at checkout and tapped the counter to get the cashier's attention. He was writting a few things down on a note pad with a textbook beside him, which meant that the strong boy couldn't really see his face. But he felt like he was blessed when the stranger looked up. He was apologising for not realizing he was there but Serim was too busy staring at his fluffy features.

He's... so cute! Serim had to stop himself from letting his jaw drop from shock as his thoughts ran wild. Who allowed him to be that beautiful?

"Uhm, thanks, I guess?" The cashier immediately began scanning the items with rosy cheeks.

"Fuck, did I say that out loud?" Serim blushed along with the stranger as he groaned quietly. "Sorry... I mean! You are pretty but I just didn't mean to say it! Like, you know? You get what I mean, right? Oh, jeez, I'm a such mess!"

"...You're cute when you're flustered." The stranger mumbled, not making eye contact with the other blond.

Serim's eyes widened and his face became darker in colour, his hands curled themselves in out of a nervous habit. He was never composed when talking to a cute guy. At least his friends weren't there with him. He would not hear the end of it.

"T-thanks."

The pair just went into awkward silent for the next few moments. They heard the sound of beeping as Pretty guy continued to scan Serim's items.

Serim, in the mean time, just kept staring at the stranger, not noticing that he was stuck in a trance. He couldn't look away from the massive eyes, tiny nose, pouty lips, poofy hair. He was perfect.

"That'll b-be 19,500 won, please." A soft voice brought him back to reality.

Blinking rapidly, Serim fished his wallet to hand over two 10,000 won notes. He internally freaked out when their hands touched, he hoped Pretty guy didn't notice. Serim could hardly focus on shoving the snacks back into his backpack, giving a certain someone a little time to write something his receipt.

"Here's your receipt and change. H-have a nice day!"

Serim bowed after accepting it and made a beeline to leave the store. Only when he was near the entrance of his uni, did he discover his mistake.

"Oh my god, I forgot to ask for his name!" Serim yelled in fustration, slapping his free hand against his forehead. The other one was still clutching his change and receipt.

The boy scowled, rushing to put the money away when he spotted neat handwriting covering the change required on the piece of paper. It was in glittery, gold ink and read: 

'XX-XXXX-XXXX, text me if you'd like to hang out sometime? -the 'cute' cashier :)'

Suddenly, Serim wasn't mad anymore.

[ [• . • ● • . •] ]

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Seongmin, we've gone through this. We're checking out what hyung's been up tp." Hyeongjun whispered.

He wasn't lying. For the past few months, Serim had been in a better mood than usual in most days. He'd reduce his bullying on Jungmo, praised the maknaes whenever they did anything and seriously listened to his friends when they were talking. It freaked everyone out.

As well as that, at the end of the group's meetups, he began leaving slightly earlier than everyone else. Serim said that he had 'places to be urgently' and left after wishing farewell. This didn't go unnoticed. Because of this, Woobin advised a master plan.

Him, Seongmin and Hyeongjun would wearing disguises (if you counted sun glasses and masks) and "friendly watch from afar". It wasn't really stalking if the person already knew who they were. That's what Wonjin told them anyway. Not like he was to be trusted with all the stupidity that came out of his mouth.

"I swear I haven't seen him this happy ever since we lost Jungmo in the arcade." Woobin muttered, keeping an eye on Serim from a safe distance.

"When was that?"

"Around a year ago. Oh shit, he's moving."

Woobin, Seongmin and Hyeongjun speed-walked to follow their precious hyung. He was walking towards... a cat cafe?

"Are you guys sure this is okay?" Seongmin's question went unanswered since his elders were still watching Serim like a hawk.

The trio sat on a bench that was in front of a mirror of the cafe. Well, Woobin and Hyeongjun did, Seongmin just went with it like a confused puppy.

Serim walked over to a table that already occupied with a boy who looked to be the same age. The boy giggled- maybe?- when Serim tried to scare him and failed miserably. They couldn't lie, that boy wasn't kinda adorable. Not near Seongmin level but still.

He stood up to hug Serim, who was pouting at his failure. Small kittens were rubbing their tiny bodies onto the their legs as they did so. Woobin gagged at his hyung attempting to do some aegyo. How could that short boy look at that and not throw up?

Talking about short, the kid was short. Like, possibly-shorter-than-Seongmin short. That really shocked the trio! Compared to the others, he definitely was. To be honest they were kind of tall.

But nothing was more of shock than what came after the hug.

Seongmin squealed, clapping his hands in excitement. On the other hand, Hyeongjun's and Woobin's jaws dropped to the ground, not believing their eyes.

"THEY'RE KISSING?!"

[ [• . • ○ • . •] ]

Serim felt the shining light of the sun pierce through his closed eyelids. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to turn away from the abrupt light by tilting his head. Whatever he was holding onto was squishy, strange.

Didn't I close the curtains last night?

Somehow, the sun still managed to burn its yellow beams to Serim's eyelids. Serim was taken back and opened his eyes. Probably his worst mistake of the day.

"The fuck?!"

It wasn't the sun destroying his sleeping time, it was the flashlight of Minhee's phone! The thing (well, person) he held on to shuffled, whimpering before cuddling closer to Serim.

"Turn that off!" Serim hissed as he whipped his hand to block off the light. 

"We'll turn it off when you tell us who this guy is!" Jungmo whispered-yelled, pointing at the big pile of messy hair under Serim's chin.

"How did you guys get in?"

"Hyung, answer the question! Or we'll make him answer it for you."

"Allen Ma! Happy? Can you take away the flashlight now?"

"No, we still have more questions!" Wonjin's voice came from the back. "When did you meet him?"

"How did you meet him?" Taeyoung questioned. When did he get there?

"When did you become boyfriends?" Jungmo joined in. "Why is his name backwards?"

"Are we seriously doing this?"

"Minhee-hyung, that's not a question related to this!" Taeyoung scolded a bit too loudly, causing 'Allen' to wake up.

"Good job, Tae." Serim scoffed. He looked down from the hell that was Minhee's flashlight to meet eyes with his very confused boyfriend. "Hey, Leni. Sleep well?"

Allen hummed, shoving his head back into Serim's neck. "What's with the light?" He yawned.

Wonjin snatched Minhee's phone, turning the setting it off. "Our bad!"

Looking over his shoulder, Allen squinted. "Who are they? Do they know you?"

"Sadly, yes." Serim ignored Jungmo's and Taeyoung shocked and offended 'sadly'. "A few of my friends. Trust me, I have more that are worse. You 4 still haven't told me how you got in."

"Woobin's spare key?" Wonjin raised an eyebrow. "Duh!"

"Are all of you here?!"

"...No?" Jungmo chuckled nervously.

"You guys have 3 seconds to get out of here before I chase you down."

And just like that, the four sprinted for their lives into the older's living room. Woobin paced the area as Hyeongjun and Seongmin talked to each other on the sofa. The trio looked at the incoming four.

"How did it go?"

"Hyung might be planning a murder plot against us. Other than that, I'd say it went well. His boyfriend's name is Allen." Jungmo explained, seemingly pained.

"You're so screwed!" Hyeongjun laughed, slapping Seongmin's back out of habit.

"Don't think they didn't mention you 3 as well." Minhee chuckled, pointing at his friends beside him.

"Why are you saying 'they'?"

"I was dragged here unwillingly. Not only that but I basically had no input in the 'investigation' except for flashing a light into Serim's face." The tall boy shrugged and sat on the sofa beside Seongmin.

Before their conversation could esculate, two pairs of feet padded their way into Serim's living room. Hushed voices went back and forth until two people came into view.

"Oh my god, all of you are here."

"Seri, are you okay?" Allen looked up at Serim, who looked like he was seconds away from committing murder.

"'M fine, baby."

Seongmin gasped, running from his seat to shake Allen's hand with both of his. "If hyung likes you enough, he gives you nicknames! Hi, I'm Ahn Seongmin, the maknae!"

He was shorter than Seongmin after all!

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alllen Ma! You're very adorable, Minnie." Allen cooed while he patted the baby's hair.

"Will you massage my hair too?!"

"Uh, sure!" The shortest invited Taeyoung over. Before he knew it, he was petting both of the maknaes' head. They seemed to be completely relaxed, leaning into Allen.

The others took the initiative to introduce themselves to their newcomer, adding a sprinkle of their own crackhead self into it.

Serim could already sense the future headaches (not from his boyfriend obviously).

[ [• . • ● • . •] ]

"I know y'all are together but do you have to rub it in my faces?" Woobin asked, a hand supporting his chin.

Finally, the summer break started and the now 9-membered group were free do to whatever they wanted. To celebrate the temporary holiday from the depths of hell (read: school), they decided to go on a nice, calming pinic.

...Let's rephrase, a nice picnic.

...

This still isn't working, a picnic.

Serim, Allen, Woobin, Wonjin and Seongmin were the only ones there at the time. Hyeongjun and Taeyoung wanted to go buy ice cream. Jungmo and Minhee were simply late. There was already food that was ready on the table they stole, waiting to be devoured.

Seongmin was playing with a lonely, little girl while he waited for everyone else to come back. Wonjin had a competition with a group of old kids that were making sand castles in the sand pit. The trio left sat at their table. The only shade they got was from the umbrella attached to the table.

Woobin was a little pissy since the couple was being lovey dovey right in front of his eyes. It was cute at the beginning, now it was annoyingly cute. Where you're happy for them but you wished they didn't show it off all of the damn time. Just to add to the boy's salt of being single, Serim locked his iron arms around Allen's waist to keep him standing up and sitting anywhere but his lap.

"I can get off of him if you want. I don't mind." Allen reassured, but his lack of the ability leave the eldest's thighs didn't help Woobin's case at all. "If Seri could let go of me, that'd be great!"

Serim huffed, only tightening his grip. "No!" The youngers were basically dealing with that one kid who refused to leave behind sweets they saw in a shop.

"Sorry, Rubi." Allen apologised.

The eldest pouted, letting one of his hands play with one of his boyfriend's. "Are you two bullying me? If so, this is ageist."

"We're literally the same age."

"You're not born on March 3rd last time I checked. Your birthday's on April 26th if I do so recall correctly." Serim rubbed his thumb on the back of Allen's palm.

"That's barely a month difference, hyung." Woobin clicked his tongue. He always went along with Allen's side. He was the nicer hyung anyway.

"Is it National Serim Bullying day?!"

"It's always National Serim Bullying day, whatcha mean, hyung?" Wonjin sat down beside Woobin, looking at Hyeongjun and Taeyoung struggle to set down all the ice cream and other junk they bought moments prior.

"Y'all are mean."

"Cheer up, Serim-hyung!" Taeyoung cheered. He pushed a massive tube of ice cream and a plastic spoon towards the blond. "I got the biggest there was just for you!"

"But, they're all the same-?"

"Wonjin-hyung, we do not discuss those types of trivial things." Hyeongjun faked a posh accent. "Can someone please call our dear, old Ahn Seongmin over?"

"Hyeongjun insane mode, activated." Woobin snorted. "Seongminnie!"

As Seongmin waved goodbye to the child he was with, two familiar and tall figures approached the table. Their hands were intertwined.

"So, there might be two couples in this monstrosity of a friendship group." Minhee showed his and Jungmo's linked hands. "Get prepared for more lovey shit!"

"AAYYYYEEEE!!!"

"Nah, y'all are out to get me, I swear." Woobin whined, nowhere near to overlapping his friends' encouraging yells. "First, we find out that Serim's been going out with Allen for a few months without us knowing. Then, a semester later and Jungmo and Minhee are now boyfriends? What have I done to you to deserve this?!"

His friends laughed at his misery, not seeing people giving them weird glances. Seongmin rubbed his back while the new couple sat down together by the other couple. "Don't worry, hyung, you'll get someone eventually!"

"When is 'eventually'?"

"Days? Months? Maybe years if you're really unlucky?"

One of the thousands of reasons why they loved their maknae: his innocence was the best to torture someone unintentionally!

The nine eased into multiple conversations at once, all of them eating whatever Woobin made and the food Hyeongjun and Taeyoung bought. For them, it was somewhat peaceful. No one was being too loud, scaring any children around or screami-

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

Of course.

Allen wailed, trying to reach for his ice cone that Minhee just snatched. The older accidentally offended Minhee and the tall boy was not having that.

Minhee smirked, putting the cone further away from his hyung. "Think about what you're gonna say before you say it!"

Slumping back onto Serim, the shortest cried. He turned to face his boyfriend and snuggled into his chest. "Seri! Minhee-ya's being mean to me!"

"Not my fault you're so short!"

"Aw, Leni! It's okay." Serim stroked Allen's head, cooing. "I'll beat Minhee up before we go home!"

The pair ignored Minhee's shocked yelp. They shared a tiny kiss, pretending they didn't hear Woobin's gagging across the table.

"It's good that you're the only shorty, anyway."

"How come?"

"You could only be mine~."


End file.
